


In His Arms

by Higgles123



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: You live alone with your young daughter in Eindhoven. Richard Winters is billeted with you for the night and passions arise.





	In His Arms

“Mama, mama, look. I’m winning.”

 

“I see that, chicken,” you smile down fondly at your young daughter. 

 

The American soldier seated at your dinner table chuckles at your five year old’s enthusiasm. The language barrier hasn’t been enough to deter them from forming a sort of friendship. 

 

When the Lieutenant had knocked on your door a few hours before, quietly proclaiming that he was to stay here for the night, you had found yourself immediately comforted by his presence. 

 

Perhaps it was the fact that after four years of violent German oppression, the joy and merriment of the day’s celebrations in your home town of Eindhoven were still coursing through your veins, rendering you incapable of fearing sharing your home with a complete stranger. Perhaps it was the fact that he was American that made you trust him so. No. It wasn’t that. It was just him. 

 

From the very second you had seen him stood at the door, cap in his hand, and the full moon’s bright white light casting an almost ethereal glow over him, you had felt it. There was an aura of pure kindness that radiated from his very being. 

 

“She’s very good at this game,” the soldier says, bringing you back to the here and now. 

 

“Only because you keep letting her win,” you raise an eyebrow, casting an eye over the dominos on the table. You are able to see which ones your daughter has placed down, simply because they don’t match with the number adjacent to them. 

 

The soldier smirks and not for the first time that evening are you taken aback by his small smile. You are rather taken aback with everything about him. 

 

His skin is pale like ivory with a light dusting of freckles peppered across his nose and high cheekbones that match the delicate auburn shade of his hair. His eyes are so blue that they could rival the deepest of seas on a sunny day. 

 

Since the death of your husband upon the arrival of the German’s, you haven’t so much as looked at another man. Not that there have been many to look at. Unlike some, you refused to open your legs for the Germans for the most meagre of things in return. 

 

There had been one man, someone you had known your entire life, who had professed his interest in you on more than one occasion. But he had ties to the Dutch resistance and you would never have risked his trail coming back to you and your daughter. She had never met her father, and you could never chance her losing her mother as well. 

 

Yet, you had been happy to be alone. Well, as happy as you could be given the circumstances. 

 

But now, as you watch the American with your daughter and something inside you stirs. Lieutenant Richard Winters, as he had introduced himself, was bringing up feelings that you thought were long dampened.  

 

“Bed,” you say suddenly.

 

Your little girl whines but her cries are soon silenced when you cast her a warning glance. 

 

“It’s late and she has had a long day,” you explain to Richard, ignoring your daughter’s pouting face. 

 

He nods his understand and winks at your little girl, promising that he will find time to play another game with her before he leaves in the morning. When you explain this, her face erupts into a beaming smile. 

 

As you hurriedly begin to gather the dominos from the table, you feel a frisson of electricity shoot through you as Richard’s hand brushes against yours in his attempt to help you pack away the game. Your eyes meet and for a split second you wonder if he feels it too. 

 

With the game carelessly strewn away, you bid the Lieutenant a good night and sigh with relief as you shut the bedroom door. That’s a lie. You’re not relieved at all. You want nothing more than to sit and stare at him all night. And it is for that very reason that you force yourself into your nightgown with the promise of not leaving this room until morning.

 

You climb into the rickety bed to find your daughter already fast asleep, snoring softly. The day’s excitement has taken its toll on her, and she has finally surrendered the last of her energy. You kiss her forehead and pull the quilt up over her small frame, before lying down beside her.

 

You are not sure how much time passes. It’s most likely only minutes but it feels like hours. Your eyes are closed yet sleep refuses to come. All you can hear is the tick ticking of the clock on your bedside table. Usually it’s rhythmic melody is enough to make you drift off, but on this night it does nothing more than irritate you.

 

You hear a rustling out on the landing, and as you imagine the red headed Lieutenant, warmth pools in between your legs. Your mouth opens involuntarily and you find your hand drifting down in between your thighs, to touch an area that you’ve had no desire to touch in some time. 

 

You know it’s wrong, but you don’t care. As your hand manipulates the sensitive nub between your legs, you close your eyes and bite your lip as you imagine it is someone else touching you there. 

 

The fire builds behind your eyes and your breathing becomes heavy and laboured. Just as you’re about to reach your peak, a loud crash from outside startles you, and just like that, you come to your senses. 

 

Feeling more than a little ashamed of yourself, you pull on your dressing gown and wrap it tightly around you as your bare feet pad down the hallway and into the kitchen. 

 

“Sorry if I woke you,” he turns around guiltily when he sees you. “I was getting a drink but I somehow managed to knock your plant into the sink.”

 

You step towards him and are relieved to see the clay pot miraculously still intact and Richard delicately scooping the soil back inside it. This plant you have managed to keep alive since the death of your husband. It has withstood the harshest of winters and the warmest of summers, yet you like to imagine that it’s life was interwoven with your own. You will it to live, just as you do yourself, and so it blooms year after year, no matter how hard. 

 

“Sorry again,” the Lieutenant apologises, placing it back on the windowsill and smiling.

 

“No harm done,” you smile back. “Well, now that I know there’s nothing too terrible happening out here, I suppose I should try and go back to sleep.”

 

He nods yet you remain with your feet planted firmly on the ground where you stand. The house is silent, and outside you can hear on owl hooting. The Lieutenant takes a step closer towards you, his azure eyes transfixed on your own. 

 

He lifts a hand and brushes the back of it against your cheek. You close your eyes at his gentle touch. When you open them again, you find that he is now stood so close to you that there are barely more than a few centimetres between your bodies. 

 

His gaze travels the surface of your face as though he is memorising every inch of it. When his eyes stop at your lips, your tongue darts out subconsciously. And that is the exact moment that you both come undone. 

 

Your bodies slam together at the same time as your mouths. Your tongues dance together as you breathe into each other. And even that doesn’t feel close enough. Your dressing gown is flung from your body and as the Lieutenant’s hand slips underneath your night dress, you let out a moan into his mouth. 

 

He growls and when he picks you up, you wrap your legs tightly around him, quivering in anticipation as you feel his stiff member against your warm core. He drops you onto the table and pulls the nightgown over your head. 

 

As the frigid air fingers your naked body, you know you should feel ashamed but the hungry look in those blue orbs fills you with longing instead. It has been so long since a man has looked at you in such a way and you feel the wetness between your legs increasing. 

 

Richard stands in between your legs and very slowly allows himself to feel every single curve of your body. Your skin is soft and leaves a trail of goosebumps wherever his fingers touch. Your breathing is heavy and the need in your eyes makes his cock grow even harder inside the confines of his trousers. 

 

His lips work a trail down from your neck until he reaches the hardened peaks of your nipples. His teeth graze over them and you moan as his hand slips down in between your thighs. You feel his smirk against your skin and when his lips trail even further down your body, you gasp when his tongue suddenly meets your wet centre. 

 

Your body arches as your eyes roll into the back of your head. You’ve never felt such exquisite sensations. You can feel yourself quivering as his mouth licks and sucks at your folds. He parts your thighs even further with hands before sliding a finger inside you at the same time as his tongue flicks over your pleasure point. Another finger enters you as his teeth nip gently at that sensitive point. That’s all it takes for you to reach your climax.

 

Richard continues to lick at you, even as your walls pulsate tightly around his fingers. His assault doesn’t stop even as he hears you moaning his name at the peak of your pleasure. 

 

Without giving you time to catch your breath, he yanks off his OD’s and without warning, he pushes himself inside you with a long, hard thrust. He kisses you, and you taste yourself on his lips. 

 

He lays you back on table and licks at your breasts as he thrusts slowly in and out of you. The sounds coming from you turn him on so much, and he finds himself entranced by the sight of you, panting and begging for him.  

 

Still embedded inside you, he lifts your legs over his shoulders and you both groan as you feel him inside you even deeper than you thought was physically possible. 

 

“You feel so good,” he whispers, his face a picture of ecstasy as he thrusts into you hard. 

 

You can do little more than gasp as he pounds into you without mercy. Your hands grasp at the edge of the table as you feel the fire begin to build within you once more. 

 

“Don’t stop,” you gasp breathlessly.

 

When his movements come to a complete halt, you open your eyes in panic. 

 

“I want you to beg me,” he smirks, enjoying the power he has over you. 

 

“Please,” you moan, shifting your hips.

 

“You can do better than that,” he shakes his head, his hands holding you still. 

 

“Please Richard.”

 

It still wasn’t enough.

 

“Dick,” he says. “Call me Dick.”

 

“Dick,” you moan in sheer desperation. “I am begging you. Please don’t stop.”

Satisfied, he continues his onslaught, thrusting hard and fast as his hands roam your body. He rolls your nipple in between his fingers, pulling and squeezing until he feels you trembling around him in your release. 

 

When he pulls out of you, you feel so empty. But you barely have time to process it before he yanks you further down the table so that your legs are practically dangling off the edge. Through hooded lids, you watch as his hand works furiously up and down his rock hard cock. His breath his fast and heavy, and when you put a hand over his own he looks at you in surprise. 

 

You smile and jump down from the table. As you kneel down in front of him, your eyes never leave his own. Not until the moment you take him in your mouth. Now it’s you who feels powerful. 

 

Your tongue circles the head of his weeping member and his hands grasp handfuls of your hair as he groans in pleasure. Your hands and mouth work him relentlessly until you feel him tighten and you know his release is imminent. 

 

You suck harder and you both groan as his come shoots down the back of your throat. Your mouth moves up and down, milking him until there is nothing left. Only then, do you look at him once more. 

 

The Lieutenant helps you stand up on your shaking legs and the kiss he gives you is so soft and tender that you feel tears pricking in your eyes. His arms encircle you and even though you know it is doubtful that you will ever see him again once he leaves Eindhoven, you feel as though a part of him will always stay right here with you.

 

For tonight you are happy to pretend that here is where he will always be. 


End file.
